


我心中的谜语先生

by Wanderer2333



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 18:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderer2333/pseuds/Wanderer2333
Summary: 致一代魔王——汤姆里德尔/伏地魔/V大/黑魔王/神秘人





	我心中的谜语先生

那个黑发红眸的少年  
冷漠地站在老宅门前  
对往事没有丝毫留恋  
他眼里时时闪现疯癫

他的人生有什么故事  
俊朗的容貌和谁相似  
他的秘密我一无所知  
完全看不透他的心思

他身上有种神秘力量  
令人沉醉的陈年佳酿  
他的头发玫瑰般芳香  
嘶嘶蛇语在耳边回响

毕生追逐着荣耀辉煌  
骄傲的头颅始终高昂  
困难和痛苦都自己扛  
一种难以言喻的悲凉

也许他想要拯救苍生  
也许他流浪无处藏身  
也许他在等明月上升  
也许他野心与日俱增

狂热之余他可曾想过  
迷情剂才是最大的错  
年轻的心已悄然堕落  
风光之下灵魂正落魄

今夜我独自追忆流年  
在清醒和迷乱的边缘  
少年的尸身早已糜烂  
心中的他仍光辉灿烂

老宅-里德尔府

**Author's Note:**

> 生日快乐，谜语先生! (2016年 V大生贺)


End file.
